


Unexpected

by VivValuable



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivValuable/pseuds/VivValuable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once JLaw enters the world of Storybrooke her own world changes rapidly fast. Funny to have twice as much Jennifer, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really strange pairing, even for me tbh. This is my first story on here and maybe it's not the best choice to start with. I was on a working travel and had plenty of time to write... and somehow I kinda started thinking about JMo and JLaw at the same time and then I thought... why not. Really no idea where I'm going with this one. Maybe you're interested. I'm excited myself :P

I'm so alone. I just faced it for the very first time. Honestly when somebody told me that I should consider making a friend I just brushed it off. First of all I don't follow advice. Maybe only my parent’s advice. And secondly why do you judge me based on the relationships I may or in this particular case may not have? Why do you give a fuck? Please, care to explain. Oh, you can't? Right... Wonder why. You know but I'm just wasting time thinking about this useless stuff. I couldn't care less, really. Next time someone asks I'll laugh it off.  
But right now I'm sitting at my counter, alone. A glass of wine to my right and an empty plate in front of me. No my plate's not empty cause I already ate all of the things that should've been on it. No my plate is empty cause I can't fucking cook. Well okay that's not 100% true... I can do bacon... And eggs. But I'm frustrated and in rage and.... Alone.  
See! Whatever I'm thinking about it all goes back to me being alone. Not having friends, being socially awkward, bla bla bla. It is not true! I just haven't found the right people to be around. Oh no hold on, I wanna correct myself ... I just haven't found the right people that I want to have around for longer than a few months. I just always tell myself "I'm still young... There's plenty time, I'll fine friends."  
Yet I am sitting here in the darkness. My phone to the left... Oh I forgot to mention that one.  
Earlier on that day my new cast-mate gave me her number and said "I hope you text me. I'm sure will become good friends. If you don't I'll text you, promise," and then she winked at me. Can you count that as a flirt? If yes, then I didn't participate in it cause. I noticed too late. Ha, bad luck. Anyways, she doesn't seem like the I-like-girls-type to be honest. So I don't think she was flirtin'. That's just the way she is or at least gives herself towards others, I guess.  
The only thing that's truly terrifying me right now is that I really am thinking about texting her cause. I wanna know what happens. What will the conversation bring, where will it lead to? Urg, guess the only way to know for sure is if I'll find out. C'mon it's not that hard to text a new co-worker. You've done this before like seriously. Why am I so curious anyways? Duh, too many questions. And the frustrating thing about them is that I can't even answer one of 'em.  
Okay I'll need a plan for this one. I am not yet ready to fuck up another relationship - or better said - possible relationship. I am simply not sure why I already care so much. It's a bad sign. But it can't be helped.  
After a few seconds ... - why am I even trying to lie to myself? After a few minutes... 17 precisely, i settled for the simple and swift "Hi there! How are you doing?"  
Only seconds... And this time I swear it were only seconds, later Jennifer answered:  
"Well hello there, beautiful. I am just fine, thank you. What about you? Xx"

Wow, that's just way too fast for an answer. And what's so strange about it is that I feel something. Like dude, I don't even know you. I'm already in some deep shit but I can't stop now. I just started a conversation ... That would be fucked up.  
So what to answer next? Shouldn't sound too curious but also not to passive, right? I mean I started this conversation. Hello! But still no price for me... I mean I've only texted once. Chill right there. 

"I'm okay, thx. What are you up to tonight?"  
And I should send a smiley since she sent me some "xx's".  
"I'm okay, thx. What are you up to tonight? :)" That's brief. I'm guessing after it took me about 15 minutes to reply she won't answer straight away. Let's take a sip of wine after I had done my work so wonderfully. I'm too hard on myself sometimes, haha.  
C'mon Lady answer. It's been 5 minutes and I already can't wait any longer. My phone finally vibrates. "Yes!" I scream out cheerfully. It echoes in my dark and empty room. Yep, still alone. I need to stop listening to my thoughts ‘cause it's embarrassing honestly. I'm only talking shit. And somehow I cannot be stopped. I dare a glance down on the screen of my phone.  
Oh, fuck my life. It's not her, of course... It's fucking Twitter. "@jennifermorrisonlive can't wait for our new fighting scene ;);):*:*" what in hell does Lana want now? Something is indeed going on and I can’t put a finger on it just yet. Well whatever... I'll replay later. Don't wanna seem lonely and desperate. My phone vibrates again. Please not you again, twitter!  
"Only okay? Is that why you’re writing? Wanna talk about it? Don't have anything planed yet tonight tbh, have you? Xx" urg, finally. Did. I write that I'm okay? Meh, wrong decision. Well but it's at least the truth. So... How to answer on this one?  
Definitely that there's nothing to talk about and that I'm only tired... I mean I don't wanna talk about it honestly. Or do I? Oh no, please... I don't wanna wanna talk to her. No!  
This is already leading somewhere it shouldn't. Done, I'm out. I think all my answers from now on should be visceral... And spontaneous. Great idea! Don't think too much and you won't get hurt. "Oh don't worry - it's nothing honestly. I don't have any plans either. I don't go out that much really. I dunno with whom I should ;)"  
"Wanna come over?"  
No, no no no! I don't, no. I don't wanna come over, no. Well, yes I do. Shit, I do wanna come over. I don't even know her. Like what is going on here. What to answer, what to answer??  
Spontaneity!! 

"Yes"  
"I mean if you'd want me to...”  
"We don't even know each other"  
"Yet"  
Every minute another thing to add crosses my mind. So I immediately reply again. Guess that' was a bit much... Yet another embarrassing low in my oh-so exciting life. And well, still not a word from her.

_____________________

Simultaneously at Jen's:  
Well not particularly at "Jen's" cause she's in a bar. The date she wanted to meet didn't show up yet, of course. And you talk about fame making everything possible, huh. Whatever. I don't even need any company. I'm just gonna stare at my phone all night, acting busy. Now that I'm thinking about phone... Has she finally replied? At least it didn't vibrate yet, did it? I pull the phone put of my clutch, pressing the "wake-up-dear-phone-button" and nothing happens.  
Oh hell no! No fuckin way. Please don't be dead... I need you now. I don't wanna drive home yet, alone. Disappointment mixed with silence for a few minutes hits me. Well, there's no one to talk to or text with. Let's get outta here then. As I walk outside I remember Jennifer. She probably answered and now is mad ’cause I didn't reply. So am I. Why is this always happening to me? I just - for a good 15 minutes- had a feeling we would maybe, just maybe meet. Or at least get along. They all told me "You won't get through to her", "she's pretty cold" or "no friends... At least not that I knew"  
I never believe anything said about anyone. You have to get to know the person yourself. Everything else is unfair and a betrayal to humanity. And today was my very first day at 'their' set. They've been working together for about 2 and a half years, I think. I was kinda scared ‘cause you know they've been working together for 2 and a half years already. They know each other and they have teamwork. It was just the same with my Hunger Games cast-mates. I mean we worked on 4 parts for about 2 years in total. I know that it's still different cause we had months of break in between while when you're working on a series set you work together constantly like every day for a longer period. And that's kinda what I was so interested in. Even though it was slightly shocking that they contacted me since I never talked about wanting to join a series in public. So that's strangely nice. It's also new territory for me. Exciting!  
So day one went well all in all but yeah, Jennifer is indeed a mystery. I mean yep, it's only been a day but well I dunno. She's a mystery I wanna solve. Gosh I sound like a weird perv. Still straight up challenge accepted. I laugh to myself. Alone, in public... Embarrassing.  
Sometimes when you desperately wanna be alone and wanna have some privacy the pap’s follow you everywhere at any time but in times like this they hide carefully behind whatever they can find. Not that I'm complaining. I wouldn't complain about that. I'm just mad at my fuckin phone. How dare you to leave me alone now? Stupid thing. It's whatever I guess I should just go home. What a waste of an evening. Plus I have to be on set at about 6 am.... Why?  
Nah, I'm used to that actually. 

I rise from my seat leaving the bartender a grateful tip. My guards drive me home. I'm glad I have them honestly ‘cause after what I drank I am not able to drive by myself anymore. So about 20 minutes later (it felt like to hours for me) we arrive at my flat. They walk me upstairs (17th floor) and make sure I'm save and okay which I am. I simply fall into bed. Pease just let me sleep. That's what I'm bes-

_______________________________

Yes, I arrive at set 5 am sharp. And holy shit am I tired. I think the crew never, ever saw me like this before in the last 2 years cause I'm simply never tired. I sleep regularly and ... A lot. So why in hell am I that tired? Oh, I know why. I slightly remember what was the reason or better said who the reason was. This person who's name's got the same order of letters as mine. Funny shit the producers did there. Real funny.  
"Eh yo, get yo lazy ass up, JMo! We gotta get some shit done ... We're waitin' for ya!" - Oh, yep one of our directors is pretty... Uh... How do I put it...? You might consider... Black? But he's just gold... Lovely. "Ye, sir!" I yell out sarcastically. I'm not in the mood for any kind of jokes this 'morning', sorry. I'm pretty pissed to say the least. No, actually I'm furious. That Bitch!  
"Morning guys! How are you?" A not quite familiar voice calls from somewhere behind the cameras. Oh fuck, I know. Jennifer. Damn you, perfect timing. I dare to glance over. She looks beat to say the least. How does she manage to stay so bubbly while obviously being totally done? Horrible, but lovely. No, no! Not even close to "nice"! I need to stop it right now. I mean she didn't even reply me last night. I mean... She asked ME to come over, right? Stupid. But why would she even bother. We don't even know each other. "You look tired JLaw, what happened to you?" One of our assistants asks Jennifer.  
"I was actually out last night and I guess I drank one too much and went to sleep a bit late," Jennifer sighs. (Of course, poor thing... I always thought she wasn't the party-animal like. Didn't she always say that when asked in interviews? Ah, like I care.) HOLD ON!! She was somewhere last night? Wasn't that while she texted me to “come over?” Excuse me, what kinda games do you play? Rude. Or did she want me to “come over” to a bar? It honestly didn’t sound like that at all. Whatever! Just said it: Like I care! Now you know why I’m pissed ‘cause I was… I don’t even know why but I was getting ready… like I can’t even. At first I was waiting about half an hour till she’d reply if I’ should really come but then I just thought she wanted me to come and didn’t think it was necessary to reply again. So I just got ready and it was already around 10pm. No shit – Told you I’m socially awkward and obviously stupid on top of all of that.  
Besides all of that shit I never get asked how I am feeling or when I look like shit why or what happened… guess it’s always my fault, tz. But seriously why is no one ever asking how I – “Good morning, pretty lady! How are you doing?” Oh great, just great. Of course Jennifer fucking Lawrence is the first one on set to ever ask me how I am (on her second day while I’ve been there for over 2 years) and that exactly in the moment I was complaining about it. Hilarious. “Uh, just great. Don’t you see?” I split out. “Uhm, okay. Not in a good mood, I guess. What’s wrong then?” Duh, I just answered in a really mean tone and ironically as well and she still manages to be nice? Why would she just not reply then? I don’t get it. “Sorry. Nothing. Bad night, didn’t get much sleep,” I clear my throat.  
“Oh, I know what you’re talking about –“Yeah, sure you do! “- last night was I mess for sure!” Yeah, it sure was huh! “I went out for a drink all by myself ‘cause my fridge was empty – what a shame, I know – and guess what I even managed to organize myself a date but particular date didn’t show up. Lovely, right?” Yeah, poor thing like I said. “So then suddenly someone started texting me; it was really sweet but that’s the only thing I remember ‘cause just when I dared to ask her if we could meet my fuckin phone died! I was raging uncontrollably, you wouldn’t wanna see it,” she laughs lightly. Yeah, what a cute… - Just a second! Someone started texting her and she asked HER to meet her? Oh my if she’s talking about me?? It can also be someone else… just an illusion.  
She probably does not only have one girl texting her and with the help of alcohol you can easily forget or mix up things. “Well then you just need to charge it and then you can look up the name of the lady who texted you” FUCK! If it is indeed me this could just end up being very embarrassing. It’s not like it already is. But … thinking before talking would’ve been an option seriously. “Sounds great –“ “Buuut?” I immediately ask… stupid. “But –“she continues smiling, “only if it wouldn’t be broken. I also thought the battery simply died but when I tried to charge it, it didn’t even light up. So… no chance turning it on!” she states annoyed. This someone must’ve really turned her on if she tried so desperately. I giggle. “Why are you giggling? This is a tragedy! I wanna get to know the girl… or at least know her name,” Jennifer clarified. Oh snap, did I just goggle loudly while thinking perv things about her and that strang- … well me? No, not ME! It can’t be and shouldn’t as well. Oh… forgot to answer and now she’s starring. Wops.  
“Sorry! I’m kinda captured in thoughts didn’t wanna laugh about you or anything, promise!” What am I even talking about? I’m not myself today…”Oh okay. Not a problem. I guess I shouldn’t blabber to you about my stupid problems anyways. Only gonna get on your nerves – sorry!” she even blushes.  
Can you imagine? I can’t even and I saw it. “No that’s absolutely not it. You can come and talk to me but I am a much better listener than anything else. So I’m not good at giving advices… at all. Just to let you know,” I slur. Jennifer stares at me. Yes, the “JLaw” everybody knows as down to earth, cool and chatty is speechless. 1 point JMo, 0 world. Can I receive my trophy now? Grand prize, please? “Uhm, I didn’t think so,” she slowly manages to get out – What is going on? “I’m sure the cast or any other people involved with this show talked about me… since you will have most scene with me they surely talk behind my back,” I assure her. I want to show her I know that they talk. 

“Yes they told me about you –“  
“See,” I interrupt. “- told me about how passionate you work and how lovely it is to have you around ‘cause it’s very inspiring but still you won’t ever attend after-parties and avoid most personal stuff,” Jennifer explains. Now it’s me who’s starring I guess. “Thank you for your honesty,” the words stumble out one after one. Shame… yes that’s what I feel.  
“Well it’s not the first time I meet someone who’s just as honest as I am – and that’s a 100% - but still it does not happen very often. So I’m very happy that I get to work with you, Jen. Okay if I call you Jen? You can call me Jen as well,” she winks. “Okaaay,” I exaggerate on the vowel “a”. Then I turn around to leave ‘cause I can feel that I’m blushing now, too.  
"Yeah go ahead and simply walk away from me!" She sighs dramatically. I turn around swiftly and search her eyes. Finding them within milliseconds I notice the small tuck on the corner of her lips. That irony. Can't fool me, lady. I smirk. "No I would never dare to leave you without ending our gorgeous conversation properly by hugging my lady tightly!" I exclaim enthusiastic. By now she's smirking as well and it does honestly feel like we're the only ones in this moment and I like it. No cameras, no stylists, no directors or any other cast-mates. Strange feeling in a crowded place to have. Never felt this before. She starts walking... Into my direction? Her arms are opening and then it happens: she pulls me into a hug. Oh lord, I never hug on the second date... Day I mean day of course. In fact I never hug at all. After some small seconds with closed eyes I notice I closed them in the first place which is pathetic so I open them quickly. And then it hits me like a ball in the face. Hard and unexpected and damn it hurts. 'Cause suddenly all these faces appear and they are all staring at me... Well us. Worst day ever. I knew it. Haven't slept enough, looked and felt like shit and now this... Embarrassed to the ground. Well played Mrs. Lawrence. 0 Jen, 1 Lawrence. 

 

We’ll see what the day still has to offer though. I’m not even close to done. Trust me lady.


End file.
